Automation can refer to the use of various control systems for operating equipment, performing tasks, operating vehicles, and/or the like, with minimal or no human intervention. Automation is achieved by various devices, such as mechanical devices, hydraulic devices, pneumatic devices, electrical devices, electronic devices, computing devices, and/or the like. Complicated systems, such as modern factories, airplanes, ships, and/or the like, typically use such devices. Automation conserves labor, energy, materials, and/or the like, and improves quality, accuracy, precision, and/or the like.